COACH (ADAPTACION)
by ReadBhell
Summary: ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA DEL LIBRO DEL MISMO NOMBRE DE "ALEXA RILEY" Ella es una estudiante, es apenas legal, y es la hija de mi mejor amigo. Yo no sabía lo que era el deseo hasta Lucy. No tenía ni idea como la obsesión podría conducir a una locura insana, hasta que la conocí. Tengo que tenerla, sin importar el costo.
1. CAPITULO 1

**NATSU**

Ella está pidiendo por esto y lo sabe, pienso para mí mismo mientras le sostengo la mirada a su apenas legal coño. Debería saber mejor como burlarse de mí, que es lo que ha hecho todo el día.

La luz de la luna brilla a través de su ventana, dándome una perfecta vista suya. No es que necesite una. Su imagen está marcada en mi cerebro, justo como todo lo demás acerca de ella. Es una obsesión que parece crecer más y más cada día.

Yaciendo sobre su espalda, sus piernas están desplegadas lo suficiente para tener una linda ojeada de su coño dentro del cual voy a descargar todo mi semen. Mis bolas duelen, se sienten tan llenas. Agachándome, me quito los shorts blancos de gimnasia en los que chorreado ya un poquito de semen, la cabeza de mi polla reluciente. Agarro mis bolas y le doy un pequeño tirón, pero eso no hace nada para detener el dolor. No, pero su coño lo hará.

¿Por qué no lo haría? Ella es la razón de esto. Desde que vino tropezando a mi vida hace poco más que cuatro días ha estado tomándome el pelo. Bueno, ella está por aprender que sucede cuando le tomas el pelo a un hombre. No soy uno de esos despreciables chicos de preparatoria a los que está acostumbrada, los que probablemente hacen todo lo que ella les pide con la esperanza de meterla en su cama. Tomaré lo que quiero de ella, y realmente necesita entender la diferencia entre un muchacho y un hombre.

Su pecho sube y cae con suaves suspiros mientras yace allí durmiendo, sus grandes tetas tensándose contra su camiseta, sus duros pezones tratando de liberarse. Ella se ve como un sexy ángel inocente que fue enviado para atormentar la voluntad de un hombre, y lo ha sido. No tiene idea del depredador que está parado y observándola mientras duerme. Tal vez pensó que estaba a salvo de mí porque sus padres están dormidos al final del pasillo en sus propias camas.

Estoy sobre ella antes que pueda reaccionar, una mano sobre su boca, la otra alrededor de su garganta. No puedo arriesgarme a que sus padres me atrapen en el acto si la oyen. Sus piernas más separadas para mí, y siento su pulso elevarse en su garganta, pero no trata de gritar. Mi polla está ya frotándose contra su coño, la humedad calentándome aún más. Me toma un momento entenderlo, pero me doy cuenta que está demasiado húmeda para sólo ser mi semen goteando de mi polla, algo que parece suceder cuando ella está cerca de mí.

Está mojada. No, está jodidamente preparada y lista para mí. Aprieto mi agarre alrededor de su garganta un poco más, y gruño en su oído, sus suaves rizos rubios haciendo cosquillas en mi rostro, —Más te vale que hayas estado soñando conmigo. —La idea que ella podría haber estado pensando en alguien más me vuelve jodidamente loco. No conocía los celos hasta que entró a mi vida.

Cuando siento su asentimiento, libero mi mano alrededor de su garganta y la reemplazo con mi boca. La necesidad de dejar una marca sobre ella me pone más duro. Gime en mi mano, poniéndome más duro. Sí, eso definitivamente dejará una marca. Mírame, como un jodido escolar dejando un chupetón, escabulléndome en su habitación por la noche. Nunca había marcado una mujer en mi vida. No puedo esperar a pasar por su lado mañana y verlo exhibido. Todos sabrán que ella pertenece a alguien.

Usando mi mano libre, empujo hacia arriba su camiseta sobre una de sus tetas. No sabía que una de dieciocho años podía tener tetas tan grandes como las suyas, pero la prueba está en mi mano. Amaso y tiro de una, poniendo al pezón más duro aún. Sus piernas separadas para mí, rogándome tomarla.

Debería asegurarme que está completamente lista para tomarme, como su dulce coño hasta que sus jugos cubren mi rostro, pero no puedo. No me queda control. Todo se fue al segundo que su teléfono sonó después de la cena esta noche mientras estábamos lavando los platos. Sus padres estaban aún en la habitación así que no pude reaccionar. Tuve que pararme allí y escucharla tomar un llamado del quaterback de la preparatoria, Loke, y acordar ir al Baile de Bienvenida con él, porque como ella expresó, "No, no estoy yendo con nadie por ahora. No tengo a nadie en mi vida ahora mismo." Yo sabía que la última parte era sólo por mí. Ella se paró allí con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, mostrando unos de sus perfectos hoyuelos, pero sus ojos estaban molestos. Ellos habían estado así por tres días.

Es como si mi polla sabe donde pertenece. Resbalando a través de los labios de su coño mientras se desliza justo al hogar, empujando hasta el final y su apretado pequeño coño contrayéndose alrededor de mi polla. Cierro mis ojos, tratando de controlarme, pero ella me empuja demasiado lejos. Estoy temeroso que la follaré tan duro que no será capaz de caminar mañana.

Bajo la mirada a sus ojos. Ni siquiera una traza de temor. Aquí estoy, amenazante sobre ella en el medio de la noche, y pienso que estoy entrando en su juego. No es que yo pueda culparla. La aparté, pero pienso que ella creyó que yo la apartaba por su bien. No lo hacía. No, sólo estaba tratando de aclarar de nuevo mi cabeza, resolver como iba a sacarnos de este lío que habíamos hecho antes que todo esto se desplomara a nuestro alrededor.

—Eres mía. Lo has sido desde el momento que posé mis ojos sobre ti, desde que me hundí en ti la noche de sábado, tomé tu himen y te reclamé. ¿Me entiendes?

Asiente con su cabeza de nuevo, removiendo mi mano de su boca. No le doy la oportunidad de hablar porque sé que las preguntas verterán de su boca. Todavía no sé qué está sucediendo, o que va a suceder. Todo lo que sé es que ella es mía. Tomo su boca con la mía. Lento y dulce, dejándole saber que esto es más que sólo una follada, que la he extrañado, y que me ha llevado al borde. Ella pronto toma el control, metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, aferrándose a mí como si nunca quisiera soltarse

.

La siento tratando de mover sus caderas, queriendo que me mueva con ella. Estoy apenas conservando el control, y no ayuda cuando viene a mí como si estuviera hambrienta. Libero su boca y nos doy vuelta, pero antes que pueda protestar, hundo mi polla dentro de ella.

—Cabálgame. Muéstrame cuanto me quieres. —Nunca he buscado las atenciones de las mujeres, no tuve que hacerlo, y nunca tuve la necesidad de saber que alguna me quería, pero con ella lo necesito. Amo ver cuánto me quiere. Es como una adicción. Me siento como un cachorro rogando por una sobra.

Su mano aterriza sobre mi pecho, y ella me contempla con los ojos bien abiertos, probablemente porque nunca ha hecho esto. La primera y única vez que tuvimos sexo, cuando tome su himen, yo estaba encima, el que estaba a cargo. Ahora se lo estoy dando. Amo que no tenga idea de lo que está haciendo. ¿Quién diría que eso podía ser tan jodidamente caliente? Le enseñaré todo lo que sabrá sobre sexo.

No le toma mucho tiempo ver como quiero que se mueva. Se desliza hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi polla, sus jugos cubriéndome más. Es como una diosa sobre mí. Sus caderas oscilan, su tetas suavemente rebotan, sus pezones duros y rogando por mi atención, su cabeza tirada atrás, su rubio cabello rizado tan largo que cepilla mis bolas mientras me cabalga.

Soltando una de sus caderas, deslizo mis dedos entre los labios de su coño, encontrando su firme pequeño clítoris. Su cuerpo se sacude en respuesta, sus jugos cubriéndome, haciéndome desear haber tenido el control para haber comido su coño antes de tomarla. Podría tener su sabor en mi boca ahora mismo.

—Dime que eres mía. Que nadie más te toca. —Necesito que ella me reasegure después de la pequeña artimaña que sacó esta noche.

Ella responde instantáneamente—. Soy tuya, sólo tuya.

Rasgueo su clítoris un poco más fuerte, sus palabras casi me envían al borde. Necesito su coño, para que ella ordeñe mi leche fuera de mí.

—Entonces vente para mí. Saca todo ese semen fuera de mi polla. Tómame profundo dentro de ti,—gruño. Marqué su cuello, ahora quiero hacer esa misma marca dentro de ella; cubrir las paredes de su coño conmigo.

Siento su coño apretarse, y sé que va a venirse. Me elevo y la tiro contra mí, atrapando su boca con la mía, tragándome los sonidos de su orgasmo. Su cuerpo se sacude contra el mío mientas me vengo duro, profundo dentro de ella. Justo cuando pienso que he vaciado todo lo que puedo dentro suyo, mi polla se sacude de nuevo, liberando un poco más dentro.

Ella colapsa sobre mi pecho, y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor—. Te he extrañado tanto, —dice ella tan calladamente que casi no la oigo. No estoy siquiera seguro si sabe que lo dijo. Su respiración se hace más profunda, y sé que se ha quedado dormida rápido.

Había pensado que podía tocarla un poco, darle lo que quería, pero no totalmente tomarla. Estaba jodidamente conmocionado esa primera noche cuando había tenido su dulce coño debajo de mí, sólo para darme cuenta que este estaba intacto. No fue lo suficientemente malo que estuviera follando la apenas legal hija de mi amigo en su propia casa mientras él estaba durmiendo al final del corredor, sino que estaba tomando su himen.

Debería haberme alejado, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya la había saboreado, y nada me habría detenido de ver su virginal sangre cubriendo mi polla mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella, llenado con mi semen hasta que goteó hacia su trasero y cubrió mis sábanas, sábanas que quité de mi cama después y guardé.

Estaba más allá del punto de no retorno, y no sé por qué alguna vez traté de combatirlo. Nunca olvidaré el día que ella entró a mi vida y la dio vuelta de arriba hacia abajo.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**NATSU**

 _4 días antes ..._

 _-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -Le pregunto a Jude cuando estoy a punto de salir a la terraza de atrás, tomando un largo trago de mi cerveza. Está asando carne para una comida familiar al aire libre. Su hija Lucy estará llegando a casa en cualquier momento, después de haber pasado el verano en un campamento de escritura creativa._

 _-Creo que está listo, Natsu. Sólo espero que Lucy llegue a casa. No me gusta que haya pasado su cumpleaños decimoctavo en el campamento, pero por lo menos ahora que vuelve a casa lo que celebramos, la madre de su amiga está dispuesta a entrar dentro de poco. Esperemos que le guste la fiesta, -dice volteando los filetes en la parrilla._

 _Sentado en una de las sillas del patio, estiro mis piernas. La cerveza es perfecta después de haber pasado todo el día en el calor. Dos días en el campo de fútbol pueden ser causa de muerte en el calor de Texas. Estoy contento de que tenga un lugar para dormir, y no esté sentado en una habitación de hotel después de un largo día de trabajo._

 _Jude y yo hemos sido amigos desde que estamos en la universidad. Jugué fútbol para el Texas Tech, y conocí un Jude cuando estaba haciendo sus prácticas. Parte de su trabajo es los jugadores de fútbol, y mi rodilla no era la mejor, así que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Él y yo nos llevamos bien de inmediato, a pesar de que era diez años mayor que yo. Siempre me dio grandes consejos sobre cómo mantener mi cuerpo en condiciones de trabajo._

 _Después de graduarme de la universidad, fui a las profesiones, jugando de central para The Houston Texans. Bueno hasta que mi rodilla, finalmente se dañó. Jude hizo lo mejor para tratar de lograr que mi rodilla estuviera de nuevo en forma, pero sabía que estaba jugando en un tiempo prestado. Si no fuera por él, no habría durado tanto como lo hice. Me arregló lo mejor que pudo, pero me había hecho un daño real. Soy demasiado desgaste, y si volvía al campo, estoy tomando el camino de la oportunidad de mi futuro poder volver a caminar ... Fue una decisión difícil, pero retiraron la elección correcta. Yo ya había hecho un montón de dinero en mis años allí, ahorré y invertí lo mejor que pude. Yo sabía que mi rodilla podía fallar en cualquier momento, y que era hora de colgar mi camiseta ..._

 _-Gracias por estar aquí hoy con nosotros. Sé que estás listo para irte cuando tu lugar este terminado._

 _Lo estaba, pero la casa de Jude y Layla no era un lugar para pasar el rato. Era enorme, además de que tenía con quien hablar de fútbol cada noche, y poder intercambiar ideas. Mejor que irme a casa ... una casa vacía, algo que me ha estado molestando últimamente._

 _-Él disfrutado el verano contigo y Layla, y sé que los dos estaban listos para que salga de acá. -bromeo, sabiendo que habrían tenido la casa para ellos solos este verano si no me había alojado aquí._

 _-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ha sido increíble tener con quién hablar de fútbol sin parar. Estoy deseando ver lo que van a hacer de los gatos monteses esta temporada._

 _Alcé la cerveza y golpeé contra el suyo-. Aquí está la esperanza de mi primer año como entrenador de fútbol de la escuela secundaria es una temporada ganadora._

 _Había estado hablando con Jude un día, diciéndole lo mucho que echaba de menos una parte del deporte, a pesar de que no tenía ganas de jugar más. Me dijo que su escuela secundaria local estaba buscando un nuevo entrenador y yo era un ajuste perfecto. Poco después, me entrevisté, me dio el trabajo al instante, y había dado el paso. No solo para mi nueva casa, la cual no había terminado ... así que Jude me ofreció la suya para pasar con ellos este verano mientras esperaba._

 _-Voy a brindar por eso. Ah, y por qué tu casa estará terminada la semana que viene, -él se ríe y tintineamos las botellas._

 _-Recuérdame que nunca construya de nuevo. Les has dado un mes más de lo que he viajado, pero me han garantizado su entrega para el próximo viernes. De cualquier manera, aprecio que me dejas quedar contigo este verano. Está claro que esos chicos me necesitaban aquí tanto como fuera posible; eran una maldita mierda Yo pensaba que iba a pasar tres días si eso era posible._

 _Jude deja escapar una risa mientras cierra la tapa de la parrilla-. No hay problema Lucy se había ido, por lo que alguien necesitaba llenar el silencio._

 _-Ja. Ja. Lo que sea, -le digo, rodando los ojos. Él y su esposa han estado lejos de estar tranquilos. No estoy seguro de que sea siempre con eso de esa manera o si es debido a que su niña está fuera de la casa. Voy a ir al frente y ver si ella ya está de vuelta. No quisiera que apartaras la vista de la parrilla. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te distrajiste? -digo esto cuando Layla viene por detrás y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura._

 _-Recuerdo que tenía que ordenar algo porque los filetes estaban muy quemados. Lo bueno es que no me casé contigo por tus conocimientos en la parrilla._

 _Jude se da la vuelta y la levanta, besando sus labios. Lo tomo como mi señal para salir. Él trató de darles su privacidad este verano, pero no puedo dejar de verlos en momentos como este y sentir una chispa de envidia. Nunca me he sentido así por una mujer antes. Nunca ha tenido un solo pensamiento de querer algo por el estilo._

 _Son mayores que yo, que me digan que tengo tiempo, pero a los treinta años de edad, que podría pensar que el sentido algo parecido al amor. Ya que es este momento, que el acabado de follar y de las mujeres me vean como una anotación. Cuando jugaba en la universidad y el profesional, Mantuve la cabeza en el juego, incluso cuando esté fuera de temporada. Yo sabía que después de haberlo dejado jugar al fútbol, podría intentarlo por sí mismo, pero me gustaría tener una familia, pero me ha pasado un año desde que me fuí y todavía no se me pasó el tiempo para querer algo con una mujer._

 _Mientras camino por la sala de estar, miro todas las decoraciones de cumpleaños, viendo un pastel de Star Wars en el centro de la mesa. ¿Qué tipo de Chica de dieciocho años de edad, como un pastel de Star Wars?_

 _Tal vez tenía una confusión en la tienda. Dando un paso más cerca, veo el nombre de Lucy escrito a través de él en betún de color rosa. La última vez que la vi fue cuando tenía ocho años de edad, tratando de comprar galletas de las chicas Scout. Estoy contento de llegar a una fecha después de tanto tiempo. Me pregunto si se Probablemente por eso la envió a esa cosa de escritura creativa. Layla es alta, con unas piernas interminables, la piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate, que se destaca en contra de su tez. Si Lucy todavía está un poco como su madre, Jude está en problemas con los chicos de la escuela._

 _Doy una vuelta en la esquina, pensando en su pequeña familia, y yo tropiezo en línea recta con una mujer. La colisión nos lleva a los dos de golpe al suelo, a la tierra conmigo encima de ella. Me preparo, tratando de asegurarme de que no tiene molestias por el impacto de mi peso. No soy un chico pequeño, y todavía llevo todo el músculo necesario para jugar el centro en la NFL._

 _-Oh, mierda, lo siento mucho, -digo, empujando hacia arriba los brazos y mirando hacia ella. De repente, mi pene va a duro como una piedra en total opinión con la que está debajo de mí. Es como si nunca hubiera tenido una chica tan cerca antes. Rubias ondas enmarcan su rostro como los ojos cafés como chocolate que me miran a través de lentes de montura gruesa. Sus curvas son suaves, completas que presionan contra mí, de la mejor manera posible y en todo lo que puedo pensar es cómo ella es tan suave._

 _Levanta una ceja y extiende las piernas un poco más anchas. Es entonces cuando yo doy la cuenta de nuestra posición, yo entre sus piernas y ella difundiéndose debajo de mí-. Guau. No te disculpes, -dice ella, sus mejillas se vuelven un poco de color rosa, pero se forma una sonrisa en su cara, que muestra los hoyuelos perfectos._

 _Esta persona es la que está llegando a Lucy, y aunque quiero permanecer en esta posición, no quiero que la hija de Jude entre y pueda vernos de esta manera. Me incorporo, tirando de ella conmigo y ayudando a levantarla del duro piso de madera. Sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello al instante, como si algo extrañamente estuviera presionada contra mí. ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar una invitación de la mujer más caliente que he visto en mi vida? Y eso es mucho decir con todas las groupies y follamigas que tenían corrido a mí alrededor cuando jugaba de profesional. Yo me muevo junto con ella a las sombras en el pasillo, ocultándome en el caso de que alguien se pase por este. Ella presiona sus caderas contra mi ingle, empujando su cuerpo contra mi polla dura. Su suavidad encaja conmigo a la perfección. Es tan pequeña en comparación a mí; en altura, pero sus curvas me hicieron saber que ella podía manejarme. Como él dijo, no soy un chico pequeño, y por lo que pude agarrar de ella no tiene que preocuparse._

 _Siento que el calor entre nosotros es rápido y necesito conocer más de cerca a esta chica-. ¿Por qué no debería disculparse por derribar una mujer hermosa?_

 _-No, si vas a saludarla de este modo, -ella respira, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío un poco más. Sus acciones son resaltadas, pero sus mejillas se enrojecen aún más. Mierda, ella se ve inocente de esa manera._

 _¿Jesús, quien es esta chica? Carajo si no estoy más duro de lo que el estado en mi vida, y eso es solo por ser presionado contra ella. Su olor, su suavidad, todo lo que me está tirando. Me siento como si estuviera ahogando en el deseo. Tal vez ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el estado con una chica. Mi mente tiene estado tan concentrado en mi nuevo trabajo; que las mujeres no han sido ni siquiera un punto en mi radar. Algunas de las maestras han estado tratando de lanzarse desde que empecé, pero no tuve tiempo o la inclinación. Pero este pequeño paquete con curvas de suavidad tiene mi atención._

 _-¿Lucy? -Escucho a Jude llamarla desde la parte posterior de la casa. Siento a la mujer en mis brazos congelarse ya no rozando contra mí._

 _-Oye, será mejor que nos ofrezcamos antes de que Lucy entre. Dame tu número. Quiero volver a verte, digo digo, mirándola hacia abajo y buscando sus ojos, pero sus gafas grandes los ocultan de mí. Mierda. No puedo recordar la última vez que pedí el número de una chica. Estas se están deslocando antes de mí, pero de ninguna manera estoy dejándola que se vaya lejos. Algo en ella se siente diferente. Se siente bien._

 _La mujer ya se inclina hacia arriba de puntillas, es decir, mi cuello y un bocado pequeño, como si ella necesitara una probabilidad de mí. Estuve a punto de alcanzarme en mis pantalones, y ahora cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, se tira hacia atrás, pasando bajo el brazo, y caminado por el pasillo. La veo irse, sintiéndome como si acabara de ser derribado por un apoyo y antes de darme cuenta, estoy siguiendo, mirándola como mueve su culo._

 _-¡Lucy! ¡Ahí estás! -Veo a Jude acogiendo a la mujer, dándole un gran abrazo. Entonces oigo gritar a Layla-: ¡Lucy! -Mientras ella los está envolviendo en sus brazos. La familia de tres se abraza y solo estoy aquí con mi mandíbula en el suelo._

 _Bueno, a la mierda_

 _Después de un segundo alejo el aturdimiento y aprieto la mandíbula, asegurándose de que él limpia la mirada confusa de mi cara antes de que nadie se dé cuenta. Pienso en lo que podría haber sucedido. Debo disculparme con Lucy, con su familia, pero no puedo encontrar la voluntad en este mismo segundo. Nunca he estado tan impresionado por una mujer antes, y es ridículo teniendo en cuenta que, literalmente, me llamó la atención._

 _Jude y Layla a su vez me miran-. Lucy, ¿recuerdas a Natsu, un viejo amigo mío? Él tomó la posición de entrenador en tu escuela secundaria._

 _Arruga la nariz ante las palabras de Jude. Doy un paso hacia delante y extiendo mi mano y ella la recibe-. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Lucy. -Le roto la parte interior de su muñeca con mi dedo, sintiendo su pulso._

 _-Hmm, es bueno verte también. No estoy seguro de si te recuerdo, sin embargo. -La estudio por un segundo, no muy sorprendido de que no me recordara. Fue hace más de diez años y solo me vio una vez. Nunca estuvo con Jude en su casa, porque yo estaba por lo general de viaje._

 _-Lucio no se preocupa mucho por el fútbol, o el deporte para el caso, por lo que podría evitarse como la peste, -bromea Jude, y casi quiero decir por sus palabras. Si supiera lo que pasó hace unos momentos. Eso fue sin duda un no evitar._

 _Lamentablemente, libero su mano, y Layla jala a Lucy hacia la cubierta posterior. A medida que se van, ella mira atrás sobre su hombro hacia mí, uno de sus hoyuelos se muestra y su rubor vuelve. Mi pene se contrae, y maldigo en voz baja. Me dirijo al baño y salpico el agua fría en mi cara, tratando de que mi cabeza se centre. Me miro en el espejo y me doy una charla-. Jesús, Natsu, ella es la hija de tu mejor amigo, y tiene apenas dieciocho años. Casi lo hacen juntos. -Me agacho y ajusto mi pene, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que el grueso bastardo esta duro como una roca y listo para follar._

 _Cuando hago mi camino de vuelta con la familia, reviso y veo a Lucy saludar a todos los que vienen a celebrar su regreso a casa y el cumpleaños. Cojo la cerveza de la mesa del patio, retomo mi silla y simplemente la observación._

 _Es entonces me doy cuenta de lo que realmente parece. Cuando estaba tan cerca de mi cuerpo, no pude ver todo de ella, más como justamente se siente._

 _Su largo cabello rubio cuelga en olas hacia su culo. Sus brillantes ojos chocolates están parcialmente ocultos detrás de sus gafas de gran tamaño, por lo que solo pueden echar un vistazo a ellos aquí y allá. Ella lleva una camisa que se ajusta a su cuenta y está escrito: ¡No he recibido mi tarjeta de aceptación de Hogwarts, así que estoy dejando la Comarca para convertirme en un Jedi! Cualquiera que sea la mierda que significa, no tengo ni idea. Ella tiene los pantalones vaqueros flojos con dobles en sus bordes y tenis blancos simples._

 _Si ella no fuera tan bronceado curvilínea; creo que solo tratando de restarle importancia a su aspecto Es casi como si saliera de la cama y se lanzara algo encima. No es algo típico de una mujer joven. No puedo apartar los ojos de ella mientras se mueve en el patio trasero, hablando con la gente y diciendo sus saludos. Mira hacia mí en vez de cuándo y cómo se pasa el tiempo se pone más audaz cada vez que me ve, sus miradas son persistentes._

 _Trato de no mirarla, pero es difícil. Mirando a mí alrededor, empiezo a notar que todo el mundo está aquí en mi edad o más viejo. ¿En cualquier caso sin tener que estar más lleno de adolescentes? Yo solo empujo la idea al fondo de mi mente, pensando que tal vez; Sólo tal vez sea para adultos, y Lucy tenga otra fiesta con sus amigos después._

 _-Entrenador Dragneel. -Separo mis ojos de Lucy ante el sonido de mi nombre. Veo a Loke, mi mariscal titular, de pie en la puerta del porche trasero-. Dijo que podías pasar y recoger ese libro de jugadas, -dice antes de que pueda preguntar lo que necesita._

 _-Sí, voy a traerlo. -Me olvidó por completo que estoy pasando por él, y estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con la mujer de la que parece que no puedo mantener los ojos fuera-. Espera aquí. Ya regreso._

 _Haciendo mi camino arriba, tomo el libro de jugadas de la mesa en mi habitación, pero me detengo fuera de la puerta de Lucy. Nunca tuvo el deseo de abrir antes, pero sí encuentro con ganas de abrirla ahora. No estoy seguro de lo que esperaba, quizás paredes de color rosa, almohadas mullidas, y carteles de galanes adolescentes en la pared, pero lo que es algo completamente diferente. Sus paredes son de un color verde brillante, con un modelo del sistema solar colgando del techo. Libros cubren cada espacio libre. Tres monitores de computadora se sientan sobre su escritorio, un protector de pantalla de la tabla periódica dividida a través de las pantallas. Sus paredes están cubiertas de carteles, pero no entienden ni a la mitad de las consignas y frases estampadas a través de ellos. Uno dice: "Querida Nasa,_

 _Ella es una idiota. Y joder, ¿por qué me atrae más más? Reunirse, Natsu. Cierro la puerta, trato de empujar todos los pensamientos de Lucy fuera de mi cabeza. Fuera de los límites. Me digo a mí mismo de nuevo. Cuando vuelvo a la terraza, miro alrededor de Loke, y aprieto la mandíbula cuando lo veo. Lucy tiene la espalda presionada a la pared de la casa, y veo un Lobo apoyándose en ella, y con la mano junto a su cabeza. Ella está sonriendo a lo que él le está diciendo._

 _Tengo el repentino impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, lo cual es contrario a lo que está haciendo durante todo el verano: asegurándome de que su culo no se lastime; para que nuestra temporada no se vaya a la mierda. No se vería demasiado bien que el entrenador golpeara al mariscal de campo titular justo en su cara de niño bonito._

 _-¡Celestia !, -rompo su apellido como cuando estamos en la práctica, y logro el efecto que quiero. Se ajusta a mi atención, como el aspecto de un ciervo en los faros. Aquí tienes tu libro. Ahora mueve el culo a tu casa y descansa un poco. Tuvimos un largo día hoy._

 _-Claro que sí, entrenador, -dice, pero no antes de que tome un largo mechón de pelo de Lucy-. Te veo el lunes._

 _Mi agarre se aprieta en el libro de jugadas, pero él deja ir su pelo y se dirige hacia mí antes de que el gritarle de nuevo. Se lo entrego, resisto a la tentación de decirle que se mantiene alejado de Lucy, que acaba de mirar por encima de nosotros. Me gustaría saber si era por mi o Celestia por quién tenía esa mirada soñadora en sus ojos._

 _Loke hace su salida, y Lucy sigue mirando hacia mí. Joder, no puedo hacer esto. Rompo el contacto visual y camino de nuevo hacia donde estaba sentado. Voy a través de los movimientos para pasar el resto de la noche y permanecer el tiempo suficiente para comer y cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, y así que no serás tan malditamente hijo de puta por tratar de irme pronto._

 _Pongo la excusa de un largo día en el campo con los chicos, y me voy de cabeza a la cama. Me debato entre masturbarme; mi pene está todavía muy duro después de haber estado viendo a Megan rebotando en el patio de la cintura durante toda la noche. Ella a veces ha resolado una carta que se convertía en un bufido, haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza, y joder, si eso no seguía poniéndome aún más duro. Decido entonces masturbarme. Yo sé que pensaba en ella cuando lo hacía, y que ayudaría a la urgencia de estar luchando para mantenerla lejos. Voy a ir a un poco de auto-castigo. Desnudándome, me meto en la cama, dejando las imágenes de una curvilínea rubia vagaran por mi mente mientras me dejo ir de._

 _No pasa mucho tiempo cuando escucho un clic, y mis ojos se abren, sin saber qué era el ruido. Espero un segundo, y cuando no escucho nada, me pongo a la derivada de nuevo._

 _Momentos más tarde, siento el movimiento en mi manta, y mis ojos se abren. Veo a Lucy de pie junto a la cama, su mano se arrastra bajo las sábanas. Extendiendo la mano, agarro su muñeca, tirando de ella cerca de mí. Un jadeo se escapa de sus labios, y ella está probablemente conmocionada por el movimiento rápido. Mi corazón comienza la carrera, pero yo quiero que sea tranquilo, así sus padres no nos oyen._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo? -susurro, mirando hacia la puerta. Veo que está cerrada con llave. Lucy debe haber tenido el puesto vacante cuando se coló. Sus padres están al final del pasillo, y nos pueden oír si lo hacíamos demasiado alto._

 _Ella se inclina y susurra con voz baja en mi oído-. No podéis dormir Pensé que tal vez ..._

 _Sus palabras me descarrilan, pero siento su mano a través de mi pecho desnudo y por mi estómago. Es entonces cuando yo doy la cuenta hacia hacia donde se dirige su mano, y yo no llevo ropa interior. Me gusta dormir desnudo en verano, y estoy pensando que no fue la mejor decisión con ella en la casa, pero mi pene ha estado duro toda la noche, presionado contra mis pantalones, y quería dejarlo respirar._

 _-Tienes que volver a tu habitación, -digo entre dientes, pero no te suelto la muñeca o la alejo. Miro hacia abajo y veo que lleva puesta una camiseta de gran tamaño con el cuello cortado, por lo que la cuelga de un hombro, dejando al descubierto su clavícula para mí. Estoy tan jodidamente duro por estar tan cerca de ella, al ver su piel, y oliendo su dulzura. Respiro profundamente y huelo un toque de algo más, algo que huele a deseo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y trato de ser fuerte-. Vete, Lucy, o lo lamentarás si te quedas._

 _Empujar su mano hacia adelante bajo las mantas, y sentir sus dedos tocar mi pene. Semen comienza un filmado fuera de la punta en ese toque ligero, y tengo que contenerme para no ejecutarme._

 _-Lucy, -advierto, pero ella no se detiene. En su lugar, ella se inclina más cerca de mí, poniendo su cuello contra mi boca y agarrando mi pene debajo de las sábanas. Gimo ante la sensación, pero me inclino atrás para tratarme de liberarme. Ella pone una rodilla en la cama, por lo que su camiseta se levanta, y se abre a sí misma para mí. Puedo oler su coño y mi boca comienza a hacerse agua. Sus jugos deben estar cubriendo sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo, viendo su coño abierto y listo, pidiendo ser tomado._

 _-Por favor, entrenador Dragneel. Necesito esto. Yo sé que me quieres Quiero esto también -Hace una pausa por un momento, como si estuvieras buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Quiero venirme y conseguir que te vengas también._

 _La miro a los ojos, y el desliz de vuelta en la cama. Nunca he estado tentado como en esto antes, y malditamente quiero hundirme dentro de ella. Miro hacia la puerta, la doble cerradura y reflexiono. Yo podría hacer esto. Yo solo puedo sacarla y ella puede salir. Voy a masturbarme una docena de veces antes, pero puedo hacer esto rápido. Es la única manera de que consiga que se vaya, y no quiera ser atrapados. Voy a hacer esto por ella y solo por ella, me miento a mi mismo-. Bien. Pero estarás tranquila. No quiero que tus padres se den cuenta. Y ... Esto queda entre nosotros, ¿verdad? -Miro a sus ojos. Son finalmente libres de las gafas y se mucho más grandes y más brillantes ahora._

 _-Prometo no decirles. -Ella pone su otra pierna en la cama, y entra, se acuesta a mi lado. Tiro las sabanas hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuerpo desnudo, y ella se levantó el dobladillo de su camiseta, y mostrándome su coño mojado-. Puedes tomarme si lo deseas. Esto puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto._

 _-Joder. -Sus palabras hacen que más semen de mí, y todo lo que puedo imaginar es en disparar mi carga dentro de su coño joven. Quiero desgastar su coño y hacerla recordar que he estado allí. Tengo esta necesidad de marcar como si fuera mía, pero yo sé que tengo que contenerme. Ella podría tener dieciocho años y ser legal, pero todavía viajar a trabajar en la escuela a la que va, y su padre es bueno para mí._

 _-Voy a dejar venirte. Eso es todo. -Yo le disparo una mirada duradera para que sepa que es todo lo que vamos a hacer._

 _Lucy se muerde los labios y el asiente con la cabeza, baja entre sus piernas, separando sus labios hinchados y abiertos para mí. Ella me está excitando demasiado. Su clítoris se empapa con su crema pegajosa, y se mueve para lograrlo entre sus muslos, con mi boca babeando. Antes de que yo la ponga, la miro hacia arriba a sus ojos-. Nuestro secreto, ¿verdad?_

 _Ella asiente con la cabeza, y yo adhiero a su coño, chupando su dulzura y me la como. Ella comienza a gemir, y yo llego, poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Ella pone sus manos sobre la mía para ayudar a amortiguar sus gritos, mientras bebo sus jugos, lamiendo su coño para conseguirlos todos. Quiero hasta la última gota de ella. Es la cosa más dulce que he probado en mi vida, y cuanto más me gusta, más difícil es mí hace. Estoy apretando las sabanas tratando de encontrar alivio, pero cuanto más más me gusta, más quiero._

 _Mientras que chupo su clítoris, pongo en su muslo una mano abierta, todavía con la otra sobre su boca. No me llevó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se empezara a moler contra mi cara, su espalda inclinándose fuera de la cama. Siento que se viene, y como un animal quiero más. Me tiro hacia atrás y lamo mis labios-. Otro -susurro, y vuelvo a chupar su clítoris. Quiero ver sus jugos de nuevo._

 _Ella me da otro orgasmo momentos después, y antes de que sepa que estoy haciendo, estoy encima de ella, la punta de mi pene en su apertura. Me pregunto si el hijo de puta de Loke nunca ha visto esto antes. El pensamiento casi me envía sobre el borde. Ha sido tan directo conmigo que no puedo imaginar su falta de atención masculina._

 _Me ha convertido en poseído por la necesidad de marcar, para que nadie más pueda tocarla de nuevo. La quiero para mí y solo para mí a partir de hoy. Estoy más allá de estar fuera de los límites. Necesito follarla. Ahora._

 _-Vamos a llevar a tu interior. -Lo quiero decir como una pregunta, pero la venta más como una declaración. Parece que no puedo conseguir estar bajo control con ella._

 _-Sí, entrenador. Lo necesito -Ella empuja sus caderas un poco, invitándome._

 _Me inclino y la beso en los labios, dejando su pegajoso jugo este en nuestras lenguas. Ella gime con su sabor. Conociendo el gusto de su propio coño la excita. Y me enciendo también Empujar con fuerza dentro de ella, dándonos lo que queremos, y tan pronto como yo lo sumerjo todo el camino dentro de ella, me tire hacia atrás para atrás, mis ojos amplios. Sentí una ruptura de barrera cuando empujé dentro, y esto me golpea._

 _-Maldita sea, Lucy. ¿Eres virgen?_

 _Sus mejillas son rojas, y ella asiente con la cabeza ligeramente. Puedo ver pequeñas lágrimas que comienzan a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos, y casi me rompe el corazón._

 _-Oh Dios, bebé, no llores. I'm so sorry. -Me siento como un idiota. Debería haber sido más suave. Nunca pensé que podría ser virgen con la forma en la que ha estado actuando, pero sabiendo que soy el único hombre que tiene el mismo dentro de ella, hace mucho tiempo en el acto._

 _Me inclino y beso sus mejillas, sujetándola a mí, tratando de consolarla y haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerme quieto y evitar avergonzarme, descargar todo mi semen en ella. Joder, yo no estoy nadando esto. Mis bolas están profundamente en su cuello y no puedo sacarlas._

 _Ella está apretando más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pueda, y todo lo que pueda pensar es en lo más profundo y profundo para tratar de romperla._

 _La miro a los ojos, y ella me da una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que la saque, bebé? Esto debería haber sido mejor para ti. No debemos estar haciéndolo así._

 _Sus ojos se hacen grandes, y ella niega con la cabeza—. Por favor, no te detengas. Quiero esto. Te quiero. ¿No lo sientes? —Ella pone su mano en el corazón, y sé lo que quiere decir. La conexión entre nosotros es real._

 _—No tienes ningún control de la natalidad, ¿cierto? —No puedo creer que no recordara ponerme un preservativo, algo que nunca había hecho en toda mi vida. Joder, se me ha olvidado._

 _Ella tiene la decencia de sonrojarse de nuevo, y niega con la cabeza._

 _—Mierda. —Mi pene contrae en respuesta, la imagen de ella, hinchada con mi hijo, llena mi mente. El impulso repentino para que ella lo crie y hacerla mía me vuelve loco. Todos sabrían sin duda que ella me pertenece a mí. Pero pienso mejor en ello y decido no correrme en ella._

 _—Bien. Te voy a follar, pero voy a sacarlo._

 _—Te quiero dentro de mí. Todo de ti, —suplica, y no estoy seguro de que sabe lo que está pidiendo._

 _—No, —es todo lo que digo en respuesta, porque es todo lo que puedo decir. Si seguimos hablando de mí corriéndome en su coño virgen, esto va a terminar antes de que comience. Salgo un poco y empujo de nuevo, dejándola sentir cuánto la quiero. Ella inclina sus caderas, invitándome dentro de su cuerpo apretado, y cuando me empujó con fuerza, siento que alcanzó el cuello uterino. Si empujo contra ella y me vengo, ella va a quedar embarazada. Directamente ella engendraría instantáneamente._

 _Ese pensamiento hace que me corra dentro de ella un poco, y siento mi semilla en difusión contra sus paredes vírgenes, por lo que la idea de salirme es mucho más difícil._

 _Su coño me aprieta demasiado, y froto su clítoris con fuerza, con ganas de tirar otro orgasmo de su cuerpo. Sólo tarda unos pocos trazos de mi pulgar y un par de empujes de mi pene en bruto antes de que su vagina este cantando para mí. Ella me aprieta con más fuerza, y siento un torrente de jugo bajando sobre mis bolas._

 _—Maldita sea. Voy a eyacular. —Voy a salirme, pero sus piernas están alrededor de mí, encerrando mi culo y tirándome más hacia ella. Probablemente podría liberarme si lo intentaba, pero no quiero. Quiero venirme en su coño desnudo—. Lucy, podrías quedar embarazada._

 _Gime y me empuja más profundo dentro de ella._

 _—Mierda. —Empujando mi cara en su cuello, me empalo con fuerza, tirando de sus caderas contra mí con ambas manos, y siento la punta de mi pene a empujar de nuevo en el cuello del útero. Cierro los ojos y termino en ella—. Ahora eres mía, —le digo, sintiendo su nariz contra mí._

Todavía no puedo creer que fue sólo el sábado. Lucy se desmayó antes de que incluso me hubiera salido de su cuerpo, así que tuve que llevarla de vuelta a su habitación. Odiaba salirme de ella, ¿pero qué otra opción realmente tenía? Limpié entre sus piernas antes de regresar a mi habitación, donde me quedé mirando hacia abajo en la cama. Su sangre virgen y mi semen se mezclaban entre sí en la sabana. La saco de la cama y la doblo, escondiéndola en mi tocador. Lo que realmente quería era ponerla por la ventana para que todo el mundo la viera. Ahora tenía sentido cuando oí cuentos de reyes que ponían las sábanas manchadas de sangre de su novia virgen para que todos lo vieran.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, veo que pone la 1 de la mañana, y está dormida. Vine para hablar con ella, pero verla dormir de esa manera consiguió lo mejor de mí. Los dos tenemos que levantarnos temprano para la escuela, y sé que tenemos que hablar, tranquilizarla de lo que está pasando aquí. Yo he estado evitándola y haciendo caso omiso de ella lo mejor que pueda.

El Domingo, me pasé el día con su padre, pero ella entró en la habitación, y me di cuenta que quería hablarme, así que me quedé cerca de Jude. Una vez que la escuela comenzó de nuevo el lunes, tenía que pasar de ella en el pasillo, y fue la peor sensación del mundo. Queriendo extender la mano y agarrarla, pero sabiendo que no podía, y es por eso que he estado permaneciendo en la distancia. Es martes y hoy es lo mismo, no ser capaz de hablar con ella o tocarla me llevó al borde de la locura. Es un poco más fácil no mostrar ninguna expresión, pero está claro que fue muy duro para ella. Empecé bloqueando la puerta de mi dormitorio para mantener mi distancia, pero cada noche espero a que la rompa. Me voy a mudar el viernes cuando mi lugar esté finalmente listo, y estoy seguro de que eso es probablemente lo que me está volviendo loco a mí también.

Cuando la oí en el teléfono esta noche, tuve la mejor sensación de mí, y tu necesitas sentirla de nuevo. Recordarme a mí mismo de lo que tenemos, y recordarle a su cuerpo que me pertenece. Sólo tengo que saber cómo vamos a hacer esto. ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto sin estar jodiendo su vida? La quiero a ella, y tengo que tenerla, pero quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta. Es hora de que nos sentemos y tengamos una charla.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Hola a todos, recuerde que esta historia es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre ... contenido de limón alto, eso es todo, la autora original es Alexa Riley_**

-Toma una siesta, Celestia.

Es jueves por la tarde, y mañana tenemos nuestro primer juego contra los Badgers. Su defensa no va a matar si mi mariscal de campo no hace las jugadas.

Después de una práctica difícil, los chicos están cansados y listos. Creo que todos estamos sintiendo la adrenalina del primer juego de temporada y tengo mis dedos cruzados. Es mi primer partido como entrenador. Los mandé a todos a las regaderas mientras hablo con mis entrenadores asistentes, para estar seguros que están listos, dándoles tareas para revisar esta noche. Este no es solo un gran partido para la escuela, también es para mí. Quiero que todos tengan que tener estos chicos tienen lo que necesitan. Siendo este primer trabajo como entrenador, algunos medios están obligados a estar aquí y sí hay videos de cazatalentos, quiero que tengan muchachos la mejor oportunidad para sobresalir.

Cuando caminé a través de las puertas dobles de los vestuarios, me dirigí hacia mi oficina, que está a un lado. Pasé una hilera de casilleros y yo detuve cuando escuché el nombre de Lucy.

-¿Quién iba a saber quién era Lucy la pequeña tonta, descendía de esa manera? Nunca imaginé que una mujer de Harry Potter podría ocasionarme una erección. Apuesto que ese coño es virginalmente apretado.

-¡Oh sí! Aun nadie tiene estado con ella. Mi plan es conseguir la primera noche del sábado después del baile de bienvenida. Será toda mía.

Tomo todo de mí no destruyó los casilleros que me separaban de los chicos que estaban en el otro lado. Escuché a uno de los más jóvenes, Atkins, pero sabía que era Loke Celestia el que estaba hablando de follársela. Debí tener ido y golpearlo, pero mis puños están cerrados y estoy sujetando tan fuerte el libro de jugadas que voy a romperlo a la mitad. No puedo golpear a un estudiante, no puedo golpear a un estudiante, no puedo golpear a un estudiante, continuaba gritándome en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Vi el chupetón que la dejaste en su cuello. Bonita forma de marcar tu territorio, Celestia.

Escuché que la daban una palmada en la espalda.

—Oh sí. Les haré saber a todos que ella es mi propiedad. No puedo dejar que alguien tenga su virginidad antes que yo. Jodidamente amará cuando se la chupe. Aunque le gusta que la chupe en todas partes, sabes a que me refiero.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de dejar de ver rojo. He tenido todo lo que puedo soportar, así que caminé fuertemente rodeando los casilleros. Cuando di la vuelta, todos me voltearon a ver, pero mis ojos se centraron en Loke.

—¡Celestia, de pie! —Mi voz hizo eco en los vestidores y él se levantó rápidamente de la banca viéndose asustado. Bien. Debería sentirse asustado. Quiero rasgar su cara pero me controlo. No puedo ir a la cárcel porque entonces estaría sin Lucy y él no se la merece—. No quiero volver a escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones aquí, ¿me entiendes, muchacho?

Asintió nerviosamente, pero esperé por una respuesta.

—Si entrenador Dragneel.

—Quiero que regreses al campo. Estas corriendo vueltas al campo con el entrenador Fernandez y una vez que crea que es suficiente, vas sobre el libro de jugadas de principio a fin. Luego vendrás a repasarlo temprano con él. ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor. —Se veía derrotado cuando caminó pasando a mi lado, retirándose de los vestidores, pero me importaba una mierda.

Me giré a los otros jugadores y aventé el libro de jugadas sobre la banca.

—No sé qué clase de basura soportan en vestidores, pero eso está terminado. Si escucho algo de nuevo como esa conversación, van a estar calentando la banca de suplentes en el siguiente juego. —Todos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, pero estoy más que enfurecido. Sabía que era porque estaban hablando de Lucy. Esa clase de plática siempre pasa cuando los chicos están juntos, no solo en los vestidores. Pero estaba ciego de ira y no me importaba.

—¿Está claro para todos?

—Si entrenador Dragneel —dijeron al unísono.

Levanté mi libro de jugadas, irrumpiendo en mi oficina, dejándome caer sobre mi escritorio.

Ella se había metido tan abajo de mi piel que la sola mención de su nombre era todo lo que se necesitaba para enviarme sobre el borde. Ese pequeño reclamo de que le había marcado. Esa marca era mía. Ella es mía. La había puesto sobre ese cuerpo primero. Era el primero que había entrado en su bonito y dulce coño. Me tenía capturado. No era solo un pequeño cabrón tratando de obtener su virginidad. Me estoy enojando, pero no puedo evitarlo. Chequé mi reloj y vi que su última hora de clase del día estaba terminada. Averigüé su horario en la escuela de cómputos, memorizándolo y sabía que debería de estar cerca de casa. Tomé mis llaves de mi escritorio, habiendo ya tomado una decisión.

Salí de los vestidores y del campo y vi al entrenador Fernandez dirigiendo a Celestia. Le hago una seña con la barbilla mientras me acerco y él camina con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuántas vueltas necesita?

—Suficientes para recordar lo que pasó ahí dentro, pero no las suficientes para que no pueda jugar mañana.

— Suficientemente justo. —El entrenador Fernandez dio vuelta de regreso al campo y vio a Celestia corriendo una vuelta.

Llegué afuera de mi camioneta y golpeé la puerta, encendí la camioneta y aceleré. Tengo que llegar a Lucy. Tengo que verla en este jodido segundo para calmar a la bestia dentro de mí.

Tomé el camino secundario para llegar a la casa de Jude y Layla, manejando tan rápido como puedo. Cuando me detuve en la entrada, agradecí a Dios que ninguno de ellos estuviera en casa. No deberían volver hasta dentro de unas pocas horas, pero no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Salté fuera y pasé el Honda rojo de Lucy que estaba en la cochera mientras corro dentro de la casa a buscarla. Paseé por la cocina y la sala, subí por las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llegué a su puerta, no me molesté en tocar. Solo empujé la puerta para abrirla.

Estaba parada ahí en una playera suelta que decía "corro porque Gandalf me lo dijo" y unos pantalones cortos de corte ancho. Tenía un lápiz a través de un moño desordenado en el pelo y sus grandes lentes, los cuales estaban cayendo hacia la punta de su nariz. Esta más hermosa cada vez que la veo y ahora mismo no quiero nada más que tomar lo que alguien dijo que no era mío.

Pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de mí, la alcanzo de nuevo para cerrarla con seguro, por si acaso. Ella, lentamente se aleja de mí hasta que sus piernas pegan contra su cama. La seguí sigilosamente, con pasos cuidadosos. Quería que me viera acercarme. Esto no era un engaño o una sorpresa; vine a aquí a tomarla.

—¿Qué pasa Natsu?

—Ese pequeño estúpido de Loke Celestia estaba extendiendo rumores sobre ustedes dos y yo por casualidad lo escuché.

Di otro paso y trata de retroceder aún más, pero se ha quedado sin espacio.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Dijo que él había dejado esa marca en tu cuello. Dijo que tu coño aún era virgen y que iba a conseguirlo en el baile del sábado en la noche. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Cuadró sus hombros y puso sus manos en la cadera.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? Fuiste quien puso el chupetón en mi cuello para que todo el maldito mundo lo viera. Y estoy muy segura que ambos estábamos la primera noche que… mmm… cuando perdí mí…tú sabes…

Pierde el ímpetu mientras trata de decir que fui el primero en entrar en ese pequeño coño.

—¿Quieres decir cuando entré por primera vez? ¿La noche en que entraste a mi cuarto y rompí tu virginidad y tu sangre estaba regada por todo mi pene?

Su cara se volvió de un rojo brillante y miró hacia otro lado, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Me puse frente a ella y tomé su barbilla, haciéndola que me mirara.

—La mejor noche de toda mi jodida vida, bebé.

Me incliné hacia abajo y tomé su boca, devorándola con mi beso. Me agaché, jalando hacia abajo sus pantalones cortos y pantis, empujándolos por su cadera hacia el suelo. Rompí el beso lo suficiente para quitar su blusa y su bra. Mi meta es tenerla desnuda lo más rápido posible.

Cuando está completamente desnuda para mí, empujo su cadera, haciéndola caer sobre la cama. Tomé sus piernas y la jalé hasta ponerla en la orilla, lanzando sus pies sobre mis hombros y usando mis dedos para abrir los labios de su coño. Me hundí en ella, frotando su coño por toda mi cara. Quería su esencia sobre mí cuando la follara, así que froté su dulce miel sobre mi nariz y boca.

Quería estar cubierto en su pegajosa dulzura para poder oler su coño mientras la follaba. Empujé dos dedos dentro de ella, frotando su clítoris mientras la lamía y la chupaba. Necesitaba un orgasmo rápido y luego estaría suave y lista para mi pene. Quería sus líquidos en mi pene mientras la follaba duro, y para eso necesita al menos un rápido orgasmo.

Toqué su punto G y chupé su clítoris mientras montaba mi cara duro. Jaló de mi pelo en sus dos manos, follando mi cara como una puta caliente. Saber que nunca estuvo así con nadie, me excitaba más. Solo yo la había visto de esa manera. La trabajé aún más duro, gimiendo contra su dulce coño. No toma mucho tiempo antes de que se esté corriendo en mi cara, goteando su dulce miel, cubriendo mis dedos. Cuando los saqué, los vi cubiertos del pegajoso jugo, así que me incliné hacia arriba frotándolos sobre ambos pezones. Quería que sus tetas también supieran como su coño. Sabe tan jodidamente bien como para que solo tenga ese sabor en un solo lugar. Deseo que todo su jodido cuerpo sepa igual que su dulce coño.

Me desvestí rápidamente, manteniendo el trasero de Lucy colgando en la orilla de la cama. Una vez que estoy desnudo, levanto sus rodillas, abriéndola completamente para mí. Alineo mi pene y doy una estocada hacia su calor. Ella continúa estando virginalmente apretada y sigo pensando que en algún momento se abriría. Pero está tan lejos, es casi como si cada vez que estoy dentro de ella estuviera más cerrada. Su coño está preparado y mis embestidas hacen un sonido más fuerte.

—Maldita sea, Lucy. Estás tan apretada y dulce. Dime a quien perteneces, bebé. Voy a venirme dentro de ti de nuevo. Necesito que me digas quien es el dueño de este coño.

—Tú lo eres entrenador, soy tuya.

Me agacho, metiendo su hinchado pezón dentro de mi boca, saboreando los jugos de su coño en él. Gimo y empujo dentro más fuerte, tocando fondo contra su cérvix. Sé que aún no está tomando nada de protección y la estoy montando al natural. Su coño sin barreras está ordeñando mi semen, empezando a salir. El pensamiento casi me hace terminar. Si la embarazo, no hay forma de que no pueda ser mía.

—¿Quieres que te embarace, cierto? —Los sonidos del golpeteo se hacen más fuerte mientras ella se pone más mojada. Mis palabras hacen que sus líquidos escurran hasta su trasero y el piso de cuarto—. Joder, te empiezas a chorrear cuando hablo de dejarte embarazada, ¿no es cierto? Oh, realmente lo deseas, ¿no?, aunque probablemente debería salirme. — Me salí, midiendo su reacción. Movió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, reteniéndome y me empujó hasta el fondo dentro de ella. Miré hacia abajo y juntó sus grandes tetas, ofreciéndome sus pezones, rogándome por chupar la crema de su coño lejos de ellas.

—He escuchado que si me vengo mientras estas dentro de mí, eso abre mi cerviz y puedo tomar más de tu semen.

—Mierda. —Sus palabras son mi perdición y bajo, chupando uno de sus pezones saboreando su coño en él mientras empujo fuerte una última vez.

Eso es suficiente para llevarla al borde y siento su coño pulsando, ordeñando mi pene y succionando mi esperma dentro de él. La tomé por la cintura, haciendo cucharita llevándonos a la cama, pero sin romper nuestra conexión. No teníamos mucho tiempo y quería estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Me sostiene sobre su pecho y acaricia mi cabello. Podría dormir de esta manera pero trato de no hacerlo. Quiero disfrutar los pocos momentos en silencio que tenemos juntos, solo siendo nosotros. Nadie más molestándonos y nadie más por quien estar preocupados. Beso su cuerpo y lo acaricio lentamente. Sigo estando duro dentro de ella y me muevo lentamente, ya sin la urgencia que tenía antes.

Apoyándome en mis codos, bajo la mirada a sus ojos cafés claros y cepillo unos pocos mechones rubios lejos de su cara.

—¿A quién perteneces?

—Soy tuya, Natsu. Siempre.

— Y ¿a quién pertenezco yo?

Sonríe tanto que en sus mejillas se muestran dos grandes hoyuelos.

—A mí.

—Muy cierto, bebé. Solo somos tú y yo. El resto de esta mierda podemos resolverla. Sé que he estado distante, pero no es porque no me importe. Solo necesito tener un plan sobre lo que necesitamos hacer. Continúo sin saber qué, pero estar sin ti, no es la respuesta. Solo necesitamos ser cuidadosos un poco más. Tendré mi propio espacio y eso hará las cosas más fáciles.

—Me graduaré antes, eso también ayudara.

Asentí, ya sabía que eso sería hasta diciembre.

—Solo necesitamos ser cuidadosos y mirar por donde pisamos hasta entonces.

Asiente en acuerdo, levantándose para tomar mis labios. Le regresé el beso, profundizándolo y empujando dentro de ella. La quería al menos una vez más, antes de que sus padres llegaran a casa.

Lucy rompió el beso y miró hacia mis ojos y un rubor cruzó por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué te propones?

—¿Podemos hacerlo en estilo perrito? Escuché que de esa forma era más sencillo quedar embarazada.

Sus palabras me pusieron duro al instante incluso más que antes. Mi pene se sacudía dentro de ella, listo para sembrar mi bebé dentro de su útero. Odié dejar su calor pero me salí y rápidamente la giré boca abajo, jalando su trasero hacia arriba en el aire y empujando su cabeza hacia abajo a la almohada.

—Mantente así después de que eyacule para que baje hacia tu cerviz.

Asintió desde la almohada y me empujé dentro, su coño listo para ser bañado con mi semen. La follé duro, de esta manera, montando su coño como si una preciada yegua comenzara a cruzarse. Me incliné sobre ella, quedando de pie como un animal y entré duro. Gimió en la almohada, amando el trato rudo y mordí su espalda, dejando mi marca en ella. Sentí su coño comenzar a apretarme y sabía que se estaba viniendo. Estaba abriendo su vagina para mí, empujé, la sostuve y la llené de mí.

Una vez que ambos recuperamos el aliento y pasamos nuestro orgasmo, me salí y me acosté a su lado. Besé su cara lentamente y acaricié su cuerpo, mostrándole lo mucho que me importaba. Mantuvo su trasero en el aire hasta que le dije, dejando que mi semen se quedara dentro y echara raíces.

Si no está ya preñada, lo tendrá pronto. Malditamente me aseguro de que esté atada a mí de cualquier alguna manera posible.


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Lamento la demora, culpo a los examenes, :'v la vida apesta, pero al menos ustedes podran leer un capitulo mas esta caliente historia, si no quieren esperar, pueden apoyar a la autora comprando el formato original._**

 ** _Pdta: AUTORA ORIGINAL: ALEXA RILEY_**

 ** _Pdta 2: Gracias por su paciencia disfruten de esta caliente historia :)_**

 **NATSU**

Estar sentado en la mesa con Lucy es maravilloso. Sus padres en la mesa con nosotros no es tan maravilloso. Alcanzo el plato de ensalada, al mismo tiempo que Lucy, y nuestras manos tocan. Cerramos los ojos y corro mis dedos sobre los de ella, sintiendo su suavidad con la yema de los dedos.

—Por lo tanto, Natsu, ¿tú lugar estará listo mañana?

Oír mi nombre hizo que Lucy saltara, y ella saco su mano de la mía. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Jude y Layla con lo último de la comida en la mesa, ya que todos se sientan a cenar. Me aclaro la garganta, tratando de no pensar en cómo me tiré el pequeño coño de Lucy arriba cuatro veces antes de que llegaran a casa. Hubieran sido cinco, pero volvieron a casa cuando ella estaba chupando mi pene y éste estaba listo para llenarla de nuevo. Tengo su dulce coño tan lleno de esperma que casi no había espacio para meter mi pene en su interior. Ella mantuvo sus caderas inclinadas hacia arriba para mantenerme lo más posible dentro de ella, ambos con la esperanza de que daría lugar a un bebé.

—Sí, puedo ir a recoger las llaves en la mañana, y todo está listo para moverme el sábado.

—Debes estar muy emocionado de finalmente tener tu propio espacio, —dice Layla, sonriéndome.

—Será un alivio no tener que estar en silencio ya —Miro y sonrió a Lucy, haciéndole saber muy bien lo que quiero decir con esto.

Jude se ríe y corta su pollo—. Oh, no has sido tan malo. Todos vamos a extrañarte, ya lo sé. ¿No, chicas?

Tanto Lucy y Layla están de acuerdo, y yo apenas sonrío mientras como mi cena. Conozco un coño en esta casa que se va a perder mis cuentos antes de dormir, pero estoy pensando que vamos a encontrar una manera de hacer que eso suceda todavía.

—Así que, ¿cariño, haz decidido sobre la universidad? Sé que tratamos de sacar el tema, pero he conseguido todas estas cartas de aceptación y te gradúas en cuatro meses. Eso es lo que realmente necesitas para decidir lo que quieres hacer.

Hago una pausa, a mitad de camino de mi tenedor a la boca, cuando miro a Lucy por su respuesta. No me puedo imaginar su querer salir a la universidad después de lo que hemos compartido, pero si ella decide ir, creo que voy a tener que seguirla. Es una locura lo rápido que sus prioridades pueden cambiar.

Ella se mete el pelo detrás de la oreja y ve lejos de su mamá y papá. —Todavía no estoy segura. No creo que esté lista para ir. Estoy graduándome temprano, pero quiero dejar mis opciones abiertas por ahora hasta que decida lo que yo quiero hacer.

Jude llega, dándole golpecitos en la mano hasta que ella lo mira.

—Yo entiendo por completo, cariño. No sabía lo que quería hacer hasta que ya estaba a mitad de camino a través de la universidad y tuve que cambiar de especialización. Perdí dos años de tiempo y dinero en algo porque mis padres me empujaron en ella. Tú madre y yo queremos que seas feliz, por lo que piensa, y cuando estés lista, podemos decidir. Eres una chica inteligente, y confiamos en que lo descubrirás.

—Cuando yo tenía tu edad, sólo quería tener hijos y ser una madre y ama de casa, —Layla suspira con tristeza, mirando a Jude, y casi me ahogo con mi cerveza.

—Me gustaría pensar que podría haber tenido una docena de bebés, mi amor, —dice Jude, y sonríen el uno al otro—. Afortunadamente, pudimos tener uno, y ella resultó ser un bastante dolor en el culo en lugar de una docena. —Todos nos reímos, y las mejillas de Lucy quemaron de vergüenza.

Jude había mencionado que Janet tuvo una histerectomía después de dar a luz a Lucy. Algo acerca de las complicaciones de sangrado. Jude casi había perdido a las dos. Miro a Lucy y tengo un dolor en mi corazón. No me puedo imaginar perderla. Sé que cuando quede embarazada, voy a hacer que todos los médicos la monitoreen en caso de que el problema se presente con ella también.

Lucy me da una mirada, y veo que hay en sus ojos. Necesidad. Ella quiere eso también. Ella quiere procrear. Ella me quiere dar bebés.

Siento que mi pene se hincha debajo de la mesa cuando pienso en hundirme dentro de ella otra vez. Ha pasado menos de una hora, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo esperar.

—Tal vez después de la cena puedo mostrarle a Lucy donde está mi nuevo lugar. Ustedes ya lo han visto. Es justo que ella lo vea también.

Layla sonrió radiantemente—. Esa es una gran idea, Natsu. Tú estando aquí ha sido tan bueno para Lucy. Ella está normalmente en su habitación todo el tiempo con la nariz pegada en un libro. Tú realmente la has abierto a levantarse.

—Oh, mierda, estoy tan cerca, pero ya casi estamos allí. Lucy se aleja de mi polla y me sonríe desde el asiento del pasajero—. No puedes venirte en mi boca. Eso sería un desperdicio.

Dijo que quería burlarse de mí, e hizo eso y más. Tan pronto como estábamos fuera de la calzada, se inclinó sobre la palanca de cambios y me desabrochó los pantalones. Afortunadamente, la ruta a mi casa incluye algunas carreteras secundarias, por lo que estábamos a salvo. Cuando ella chupa mi pene, llego a su espalda y pongo un dedo en su culo. Sólo hay que entrar en cada parte de ella. Quiero que todos sus pequeños agujeros se extiendan sólo para mí.

Me meto en mi camino y aparco en el garaje. Miro a Lucy, y meto mi dedo en la boca para chuparlo. Sus ojos se hacen grandes y su cara se pone roja brillante—. No hay una parte de ti que no es dulce, niña. —Me apoyo en ella y beso suavemente su mejilla—. ¡Fuera, bebé!

Está muy oscuro, pero estamos en el garaje, y no tengo ningún vecino cercano. Salgo y cierro la puerta, dando vuelta a su encuentro. La cojo y la pongo a un lado de la camioneta. No puedo esperar más. No conseguiré las llaves de la casa hasta mañana, pero no necesito llevarla dentro. Esto va a ser duro y rápido, y puedo hacer eso aquí. Lucy lleva pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta holgada que tiene un soldado de asalto en él y dice: Yo amo a un hombre en uniforme. Ella es tan jodidamente linda que no puedo soportarlo. Me encanta que abarque lo que le gusta, no importa lo que la gente pueda pensar. Algunos podrían verla como una nerd, pero yo la veo como una persona que le gusta lo que le gusta, sin preocuparse de lo que la gente piensa.

La tengo inmovilizada a lado de mi coche, mi cara en su cuello mientras muerdo y chupo, dejando otra marca para que ese hijo de puta de Loke la vea. Él puede decirle a alguien que lo hizo, pero esa pequeña mierda lo sabe bien y ella ha sido reclamada. Otra persona está recibiendo su dulce coño, no él. Jamás.

Me tiré hacia atrás y giro a su alrededor—. Pon las manos sobre el capó, bebé. Necesito bajar. Me tienes tan nervioso con esa dulce boca tuya, que me va a tomar dos segundos.

—Sólo pon tu semen dentro de mí, Chris. No necesito que bajes, sólo asegúrate de ponerlo todo allí.

—Oh, tú lo obtendrás todo.

Empujo sus pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas, y levanto la parte posterior de modo que pueda ver todo su culo. Desabrocho mi jeans y saco mi polla, ya chorreante y lista. Se inclina hacia delante sobre el capó y pega su culo hacia fuera para mí. Yo lubrico mi pene en su apertura, al ver que ella está empapada y lista también. Su coño caliente me chupa fácil, sin ninguna resistencia. Me agarro sus caderas con ambas manos y empiezo a follarla duro.

No voy a durar mucho tiempo así, pero no me importa. Me aseguraré de que ella baje después, pero ahora tengo que llenar su pequeño coño. Mis bolas están muy duras y adoloridas. Es como si no me hubiera vaciado en su interior cuatro veces el día de hoy. El animal dentro de mí la necesita. Miro hacia donde estamos conectados, al ver mi pene retirarse de su apretado coño cubierto en su crema. Ella esta tan húmeda para esto, tengo un anillo alrededor de la base de mi polla de sus jugos, y se gotea por mis testículos. Sonidos pegajosos hacen eco en el garaje vacío como mis bolas mojadas pegando sobre su sexo.

Una vez más, ella es mi máquina de cultivo principal, tomando mi polla hasta el fondo y pidiendo más. Su coño fértil para la semilla se abre, mi semilla. Ver mi pene desaparecer dentro de ella y sentir su pequeño coño apretándolo hasta el punto del dolor es suficiente. Empujé con fuerza una última vez, bombeo todo mi semen en ella. Me aprieta y me chupa en seco. Cuando mi última gota escapa, saco y giro a su alrededor mientras bajo de rodillas delante de ella.

Los pantalones cortos y las bragas de Lucy siguen estando alrededor de las rodillas, pero no necesito mucho espacio. Mis ojos al nivel de su coño, y entierro mi cara en la suavidad allí. Ella no puede abrir las piernas debido a que su ropa restringe los movimientos, pero agarro sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia mí para que mi lengua este en su clítoris. Lo chupo y tomo todo el control, sus manos van a mi pelo y sus gemidos llenan el garaje. Chupo su clítoris, mordiendo ligeramente y dándome un ligero grito. Ella sabe a los dos mezclados entre sí, y yo lo puto amo. Chupar su clítoris cubierto y escuchar sus sonidos tienen a mi pene despierto de nuevo, un nuevo lote de esperma preparado para ella. No se necesita mucho antes de que esté tensa y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en el placer. Su orgasmo provoca una inundación que provoca que sus jugos fluyan entre sus muslos, y siento que caen por mi barbilla. Me tiro hacia atrás y veo una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando escapa la respiración. Sonrío hacia ella, pero voy alrededor de ella de nuevo, tirando de su culo hacia mí mientras sus manos agarran el capó.

—Jesús, Natsu. ¿De nuevo?

—Sólo uno más, bebé, y juro que estará hecho. —Los dos sabemos que eso es mentira, porque no puede ir a dormir sin mi polla dentro de ella.

La jodo en el capó de la camioneta, luchando entre mi instinto de ser suave y el impulso de follar su coño tanto que no será capaz de caminar mañana. Ella estará adolorida al momento de sentarse, así que estoy tratando de no romper su coño. Agarro su culo con las dos manos, tirando de ella ya que me follo en su estrechez. Ella rebota contra mi pene, y la sensación de su acogedora suavidad contra mi dureza es tan jodidamente perfecta.

La necesidad de esperma es tan fuerte que me siento como un maldito adolescente con su primera revista sucia. Pero sólo me toma unos pocos minutos hasta que estoy vertiéndolo en su coño de nuevo. Cuando saco, mi pene es una masa pegajosa. Entre sus fluidos y los míos, estoy cubierto, pero no me importa una mierda, y lo meto de nuevo en mis vaqueros, manchando nuestros jugos por toda mi ropa interior.

Ayudo a Lucy a tirar de sus bragas y pantalones cortos, ya que sus piernas son tan inestables. Una vez ya enderezada, la beso en la nariz y luego en los labios.

—¿Qué te parece el nuevo lugar?

Ella deja escapar el más lindo resoplido y luego hace un movimiento exagerado de mirar alrededor el garaje—. Me encanta.

Yo no quito mis ojos de ella cuando le susurro—, A mí también.

Si supiera.

 _ **Dejen comentarios, me animo mas cuando leo comentarios. ;)**_


End file.
